This invention relates to an apparatus for mixing a resin and a catalyst and, more particularly, to an apparatus for efficiently mixing a high viscosity heavily filled resin with a catalyst while preventing resin plugs from entering and damaging vulnerable portions of the apparatus.
Resins have numerous uses including, but not limited to the construction of swimming pools, the exterior coating of buildings, the protective interior coating of tanks, as well as the protective coating of secondary containment walls. A resin such as polyester is typically applied to a surface with a catalyst such as methyl-ethyl-ketone peroxide. Catalysts allow the resin to polymerize and cure. The present state of the art methods of resin application involve the spraying of the resin and methyl-ethyl-ketone peroxide onto a particular surface with either an internal mix or external mix spray gun.
Both types of guns generally have at least two feed lines, a resin line and a catalyst line, which feed into a manifold. The resin and catalyst are typically mixed in this manifold. After mixing, the resin and catalyst are expelled from the gun in confluence and under pressure through a nozzle or similar orifice. The resin and catalyst are expelled from the gun with sufficient pressure to atomize the resin and catalyst mixture and give the article being sprayed an even coat of catalyzed resin.
A major drawback of prior art guns is the tendency of the guns to become clogged with large plugs of resin which have not been adequately homogenized before being supplied to the manifold. Removing a plug from a manifold can be an extremely protracted and labor intensive procedure, requiring the gun to be out of service during the time of repair. Furthermore, it is possible to damage or destroy the gun while attempting to remove a plug, which could lead to replacement costs running into the thousands of dollars.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed herein above are substantially eliminated by the present invention.